1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and/or a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a variable resistance memory devices and/or methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As semiconductor devices are highly integrated, variable resistance memory devices having cross point array structures have been manufactured.